


Farewell (of Doom)

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: The Series (of Doom) [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Malcolm Merlyn is everyones mom, Multi, Reasonable Damien Darhk, Saying Goodbye is hard, The Boyfriends of Doom live!!!!!, don't worry it won't last, it's been a long time and I'm sorry, this one is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: After too many run-ins with the Legends, Eo, Mal, and Dami can only come to one conclusion. Eobard has to let the people he loves the most go back into the timeline.Saying good-bye is hard. Leaving behind the only people who care if you exist is so much harder.
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn/Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn/Eobard Thawne
Series: The Series (of Doom) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Farewell (of Doom)

“How do those idiots keep finding us?”

Damien was pacing. Eobard knew that was a bad sign, but he was too deeply in thought to care. Malcolm was left to handle Damien.

“We’re going to figure that out, Dami. Just settle down and let Eobard think. What matters right now is that we made it out safely.”

Damien told him to do something unpleasant with his safety.

“Stop it, both of you,” Eobard said, getting to his feet. Damien turned to face him, still scowling.

“Have you come up with something?”

Eobard felt his shoulders slump.

“It’s because both of you have been gone so long from the timeline. The Legends are tracking the ripples through time that you’re creating every time we go somewhere. The only way to shake them is to put you back.”

Saying those words cost him something. Maybe it was pain or pride, but Eobard knew it was something. He’d finally figured out how to rely on someone else, on both of them, and now he had to go back to his lonely life of chasing answers alone.

“Eo, no way! There’s no way I’m letting you do that! We agreed to do this together,” Malcolm shouted, standing abruptly.

Damien narrowed his eyes.

“Mal, try and use your brain rather than your emotions. If going back is what gives Eo some space to get the job done, isn’t that what we should do? He can come back for us.”

Eobard wasn’t so sure about that. He had a feeling that once Damien was back in his time, he had to stay there. He was heading toward his death and Eobard had to help him get to it. That was a hideous thing to have to do to someone he loved.

“That doesn’t look like he’s planning to come back for us,” Malcolm said quietly.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to,” Eobard said reluctantly. “Lord Simultaneous told us that there was a chance Damien would come back to life. I think that means the once he goes back into his time, we can’t get him back. This isn’t exactly a science. I’m operating on guesswork.”

“Your guesswork sucks. We have to find another way,” Malcolm stated, taking up Damien’s pacing.

“There is no other way,” Eobard said. He hunched his shoulders as the words hung in the air. Damien crossed the space between them first and slipped an arm around Eobard’s waist.

“Then that’s life,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of Eobard’s head. “We had a good run, the three of us. All things come to an end and that’s just the way it goes. No matter what the Legends do to me, there’s a part of me that will never forget you.”

Malcolm stopped pacing to scowl at Damien. “How can you give up so easily? We pledged to help Eobard become real again. You can’t abandon him!”

Eobard expected Damien to make a cutting remark, but he only held out his free arm to Malcolm. Reluctantly, the other man stepped into his embrace.

“We did make a promise, but not all promises can be kept,” Damien said quietly. “Eobard needs to do this without us now. If it gets to be too much, at least he’ll be able to find you again. Make sure to take care of him for me.”

Eobard shifted slightly to get an arm around Malcolm. The three of them stood like that for a long time, interlocked in a desperate embrace.

“Do it, Eo,” Malcolm said quietly.

The sun blazed on the horizon, casting scarlet light over Eobard and the men he loved. He stood facing them, doing his best to carve their likenesses into his mind for all time. Malcolm, dark-haired and generous, who had been the heart Eobard never knew he wanted. Damien, the unlikely voice of reason when everything was spinning out of control, with his short white-blond hair and playful smirk.

They stared back at him with the same intensity, though Eobard knew it was pointless. The Legends would wipe their memories before putting them back in time. The only people who had ever truly loved Eobard were about to forget him forever. It was almost as if Eddie was erasing him from reality again.

“Don’t give up, Eobard,” Malcolm said. He stepped forward and wrapped himself around Eobard, who hugged him back just as tightly.

“I won’t,” he promised and put more into it than Malcolm would ever ask. He would never give up and more than that, he would look for answers like they were still with him. Eobard wasn’t sure how to take care of himself with Mal to help him, but he vowed to try.

Malcolm smiled a ghost of his usual grin and kissed him. Gentle and considerate as always, even though Eobard could almost taste the desperation behind it.

When Malcolm stepped away, Damien was there to replace him. His hug was rougher, lacking the refined restraint Malcolm always practiced. Eobard didn’t mind.

“No matter what happens, Eobard, I know you’ll make it,” Damien said, icy blue eyes boring down on him. Eobard nodded, summoning up a mechanical smile.

Damien’s kiss wasn’t gentle. Eobard welcomed it, took a moment to abandon himself in it, before stepping back.

The scarlet sunset began to fade, softening the edges and beginning to hide Malcolm and Damien in the dark. Eobard felt a laugh at the bottom of his lungs, despite the pain. Assassins fared best in the dark, after all.

A flash of light overhead heralded the Waverider’s approach. Eobard took his last look at both of them and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took. Life has been happening, but that's no excuse.
> 
> Please comment, even if it is to demand your hearts back!


End file.
